


[A4A] [Script Offer] You Belong

by brokengalaxy



Category: Original Work, PTA (r/pillowtalkaudio)
Genre: Comfort, L-Bomb, Movie Night, Other, Sappy, Sweet, Wholesome, friends - Freeform, reassurance, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokengalaxy/pseuds/brokengalaxy
Summary: Halfway through watching a movie with your friends, you notice that one of your closest friends has left the room abruptly. No one else has seemed to notice so you follow them out. You found them sitting on the couch alone, conflicted. So you join them, check up on them, and ask if they’re okay...
Kudos: 3





	[A4A] [Script Offer] You Belong

**Author's Note:**

> My scripts are for non-commercial use only. You do not have my permission to post fills/performances of my scripts for commercial use. My scripts are meant to be filled and posted only in Reddit and Soundgasm. If you cannot do this, please find another script that is not written by me to fill instead.
> 
> Otherwise, I would appreciate it if you could mention me (u/broken_galaxy) in your performance post, preferably in the comments so that Reddit could notify me. I would love to hear how you bring these words to life.
> 
> ▪ play with the script. have fun with it. add your own personality. improv is appreciated as long as it is in context of the script. this includes changing or removing any parts as you see fit.  
> ▪ my scripts are a mere guide therefore you don’t have to stick with what is written. remember that the first thing the audience is exposed to is your voice and how you portray these words.  
> ▪ sfx are not necessary. just added it in for the mood. do with it as you wish.

_____  
KEY:  
*emphasis*  
[action / prompts / additional notes]  
‘…’ as stand-alone lines = continue improv. as previously stated  
____

▪ background: late movie night, friend's apartment  
[character's voice is comforting, warm, and concerned but also holds that soft reassuring tone]  
▪ sfx: door closing, movie sounds fade into the background

Hey, I noticed that you left halfway through the movie and wanna check if you’re okay...

Is everything alright?

[pause]

You’re okay? 

Are you...sure?

You’ve been...quiet lately…

[pause - they don’t answer you]

You’re usually the one who makes the conversations way more interesting and yet you’ve been weirdly quiet so...I thought I’d ask…

[pause - they still don’t say anything] 

Can I sit beside you at least? 

Okay, great.

[you sit beside them on the couch - feel free to add the appropriate sfx. as you wish] Can you scooch a lil’ bit? 

Thank you. 

[pause - a moment of silence takes over] 

So...is something wrong?

[pause] 

You just didn’t feel like talking?

That’s understandable…

There are days where we just want to just exist. 

[pause] 

Yeah...talking can get exhausting...especially if your mind is doing all the talking for you.

[long pause - you wait for them to speak to you] 

You don’t have to speak at all, if you don't want to.

But if ever you do want to speak, I’ll be here...keeping you company.

Or if you want me to leave you alone, that’s totally okay too.

[playful tone to lift the mood up a bit] I shall follow whatever you ask of me. 

[laugh] Of course, I am your obedient servant.

[pause]

You want me to stay? 

Alright, I shall stay and keep you company for as long as you want.

[pause, hum or simply allot a moment of silence as you wait for them to speak, feel free to improv. this part if you wish - add in a few lines of your own, perhaps even a mindless ramble?] 

…

[they finally break their silence and tell you what’s going on in their mind]

[pause]

You’re feeling...like an outsider? And you’re feeling lonely...

[pause] 

What do I think about it? 

[unsure tone] Uhhh… Should I be answering that question?

[pause] 

You just want my opinion about it? 

Hmm...how about we do this, if *you* tell me what’s really going on in that busy head of yours, I’ll tell you what *I* think. 

Is that a deal? 

Great. 

So come on, rant to me.

Hit me. [chuckle]

[long pause as you listen to them rant - this can be as long as you can muster, you do not need to speak much but please do indicate that you acknowledge what they say]

…

[you let out a sigh as they finish talking] I'm so sorry you're feeling that way…

I-I know I shouldn't be apologising for something I haven't done but... it's not fair for such a nice and kind person to be ever feeling that way.

[pause] 

Why is it always the nicest people who get hurt the most? The world is so unfair.

[pause]

Yeah...sometimes, you’re there in the moment with all the people around you...but you don’t feel like you belong...even when you’re surrounded by the very people that you’re absolutely close to...

I understand what you mean, I felt that at times too... 

But...I want you to know something, so please listen to me...

I am here for you. 

*We* are here for you.

Always.

I know I’ve been saying that to you since the moment we met but it’s really important that you don’t forget it. 

*You* are very important to me and I hate seeing you upset like this. 

I know you’re saying that everyone may not want you or you feel like no one likes you in the group...but I promise you, we all appreciate you for who you are.

You can be as annoying, clingy, or needy as you want. If you want attention, we'll gladly give it to you. 

So please, don’t be so hard on yourself. 

We respect your decisions, no matter what they are. Even if you decide to leave for the sake of yourself, we will still welcome you with open arms every. single. time. 

The way you’re feeling is totally valid but that doesn’t mean that you have to carry all the burdens with you all the time. 

We will look out for you, we will always be here to support you…

So whatever you decide to do, we are always behind you, supporting you.

We’d rather have you be real to yourself and express your sadness rather than plastering such a fake smile and spreading happiness when you don’t feel that very same thing yourself. 

So by all means, be sad. 

But don’t you dare ever blame yourself for ‘bringing down the mood’ once you do feel sad. 

The things you’ve complained to me about yourself earlier make up who you are.

Those are the very things that made people like you in the first place. 

Your flaws, the very things you find ‘annoying’ about yourself, the things you think people don’t like about you... 

Every single one of those ‘imperfections’ make you perfect.

*You’re* perfectly perfect to me.

So please, don’t you dare change who you are just because you think you’re not enough or because you think people would like you more if you change.

You are perfect just the way you are.

[laugh] It is true. I will not let you deny it.

I’m proud of you just as you are now.

I like you more when you're being yourself.

Sure, you've made some mistakes in the past but who hasn't?

Those mistakes you've made...you learned from them, haven't you?

[pause]

Then that's what your focus should be on.

You've grown as a person, you've improved as a person.

And maybe you're not the best person you can be just yet, and that is totally okay.

You are still valid. You are still worth it. You are still enough.

Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise.

[pause]

Do you want a snuggle?

Are you sure? My arms are looking really lonely without you in it…

[pause] 

[playful tone] Well, don't be shy, come over here.

[you give each other a big hug like the wholesome pair you are - take in a breath as you envelope them in your arms, take a couple of minutes to let this wholesome moment sink in]

You have such a big heart. You care a lot for people, even those that don't deserve your care.

You don’t fail to check up on us every day. You’re our daily reminder to stay hydrated, for goodness’ sake.

[pause]

I’m sorry you feel like you don’t belong with us...even when you absolutely do. 

[stern tone] Nope. That is not true.

You *do* belong with us. 

We share so many moments and memories with each other. 

Our inside jokes are even on a different level altogether. And you’re responsible for most of them!

If you didn’t belong with us, you wouldn’t be able to understand what the hell is going on, would you?

Plus, we have that renaissance fair we’re planning on going next year. You wouldn’t know about that if you didn’t belong with us, would you? 

[pause] 

I love you. Do you hear me?

I love you so so much.

I know it sounds so overrated and overused nowadays, but there's no other phrase that will ever explain what I feel for you.

I wake up every morning and you know what's the first thing that comes to mind? 

I think of how lucky I am to be living at the same time as you. 

You know how people would always praise the people they look up to and say how lucky they are to be living in the same time?

That's me with you.

You have such an impact in my life.

You bring this bright and beautiful atmosphere with you everywhere you go. And it's so comforting to have.

Hearing you laugh, seeing you happy and having fun… 

I swear, you just walk into a room and everything else lights up.

Oh, and did I mention you have such a nice smile?

Yes, you do!

I am *not* lying so you better believe it.

And if you don't believe it now, I will remind you every single day until you believe it yourself.

So come on, *entice* me with that smile of yours. 

[laugh] Hey, I asked for a smile not that look. 

Come on, smile.

[pause - they smile] 

There we go!

See? That wasn’t so bad, was it? 

[pause] [sigh] 

My life is better now that you are in it.

I'm happy that you are in it. 

I know we always joke around and say that feelings and emotions are gross and disgusting but truly, I am so happy I met you.

I am so grateful I met you. You made my life so much more interesting and worth living for.

[pause]

Hmm? 

Oh please, I am *not* lying. 

Stop accusing me of being a liar. You, out of all people, should know that I am terrible at lying. 

Everything I said about you...I mean it with all my heart.

I love you for who you are, from your typos to your ‘horny on main’ behaviour. 

[laugh] Yes, you do. You *know* what you do. 

You definitely add flavour to our little group. 

We all have our own roles and we make it the way it is now. 

If one is not there, it doesn’t feel the same.

If *you’re* not there, it doesn’t feel the same.

You’re a part of us whether you like it or not. 

You belong with us.

We have each other's backs all the time, ready to fight with anyone who hurts any of us.

We protect each other, care for each other...We are always there for each other.

It's our protective circle...our little family.

[pause] 

And speaking of our little family, we should probably go back to them.

They’ll be wondering where we went and I bet they’re gonna be very worried.

Plus, you get to choose what movie we watch next anyway.

What movie are you planning to choose?

Oh wait, don’t tell me. 

Is it...Coraline? 

I knew it! 

[chuckle] Of course, you never really stopped talking about it.

Come on then, let's go back to them...


End file.
